Saberstar's Sorrow
by Knight Of The Shinning Star
Summary: About a young cat with a prophecy to with hold, but will fate clash into it, and doom the Warrior world...forever? Rated T for Blood and death Please review and fav! *Note: Firestar and Bramblestar are my main cats because most of the story is about the and there kin.*
1. Prologue: A Deadly Meeting and Plan

_**Prologue **_

It was a dark night. No moon could be showed any day, nor could a sun. It was dark and cold trees were everywhere, not a mouse or any prey on sight. They can't run or hide, nor can they leave, they were destined to stay there forever. Blood could be splattered, and new cats can come check in but they can't check out. It was hell in cat form. The Place of No Stars was a cruel place to live in. It was also know as The Dark Forest. Evil lurks here, no one can tell when they strike or if they were defeated and they retreated and ran away to the shadows. They train to kill. Many decades since Firestar died and Bramblestar was leader, of course he's in StarClan now. ThunderClan faced many defeats and victories. So did ShadowClan, RiverClan and WindClan. They helped, quarrelled, and fighted.

A cat padded along the forest. He jumped on a boulder and sat there. Then he yowled: All Dark Forest members join here for a meeting. Then all at once all cats that were there came to hear this news. "This is not a Clan Stormclaw! You have no right to call any meetings here, we live alone in are own crimes." One cats growled at Stormclaw. "Maybe so Darkstorm my mate, but we need revenge on StarClan for all what has happened to The Place of No Stars, We need to be back on top and kill all of them, They always betrayed the will of life." Stormclaw growled back at her. "Hmpt, not the usual Stormclaw do better than that." Two dark tabbies hissed at him. "Tigerstar! Hawkfrost! This is my meeting so shut up or leave, and take this personally." Stormclaw raked his claws on the stone making this horrible noise to shut all of them up from there hissing and growling. All cats stared at him with a glare of a terrible noise bouncing back at him. A cat a tortoiseshell fur and an evil look at her eyes made sure he would listen to what she wants from them. "Honestly you're acting foolish Stormclaw, what use are you making waking us up in… I don't know what time it is but you get my point! Stop the meeting and let us sleep." Then at that very moment he bursted with anger. _**"I had it! I will kill them even if they are dead they are so annoying that I can't take it I wanted ONE SIMPLE MEETING**_ _**and I can't do it because every five seconds they will yap and yap, well I had my patience fried so much it is burned.**_ He thought._** Now I will tell them even if I have to strap them on a tree!" **_ And then he used all four paws and unsheathed them and clawed the rock causing an ear bursting sound. Then all cats stop fighting, yapping, bickering, trying to kill each other and faced the music.

"Much better, now will you listen?" Stormclaw felt relived that he could finally speak, "and no, Mapleshade I will not call it off." Mapleshade gave him a glare and let him speak. "We will start a war against every single one of the cats in StarClan and make sure we will have true power within us." Then Stormclaw heard a rustle in the bushes around him. Not a Dark Forest cat, not a live cat, But a StarClan cat. Why else would the bushes be sparkling with stars. "Moonstar is that you?" he muttered. She winced, knowing that StarClan's days are numbered now she hissed at the glowing red cat. "Now don't be so hasty," He mewed softly "We are not doing anything," he almost said yet with a murderous tone. Then she looked at him, and then she spoke. "Why, why has it came to this Stormclaw you were a nice cat once, now you plan to kill us all? Shame on you. If you try this stunt all of StarClan will be badly hurt and if you are okay with that, that's not okay with me." Moonstar blinked and finished. Then rage hit him. " Do you think that just because I was nice to you once it does not give you the right to do what you think I would normally bad you could change my choice, Then you must have had one to many catnip when you where a kit!" Then the whole Dark Forest looked at them. They laughed hysterically. Then both Moonstar and Stormclaw blushed in embarrassment, and then they gave all of them a glare then at each other.

Then she left the crowd to the path to StarClan with access. Then found a diamond. She looked at it then she found sixteen of them sitting there. _**I will hide this, we will need it later on in life. It might save the universe one day.**_ She thought. Then Moonstar found a hole, put the jewels in there and put a shield so only she will go in there to take them. "Firestar! Firestar!" Moonstar yowled. Firestar woke up and so did Bramblestar. "What is it?" they both said at the same time. She explained about what happened except the ending of how she was spotted. "This is bad," Bramblestar mewed softy. "It's a plot that StarClan needs to be aware of!" Then Firestar spoke: "Can't it wait until tomorrow?" Moonstar looked at the sky. It was night, In the middle of the night. "I guess" she mewed with a yawn. Then all of the StarClan members were asleep. Then it was morning for all cats. Moonstar woke up with a huge yawn. It was time. She found her mate. Sunlight. "Let all cats in StarClan gather here for a meeting." It was paradise in StarClan, prey ran wild here, lots of dens to sleep in, moon and sun will shine with happiness and it was perfect here. It was heaven for cats. All cats heard the call and ran towards the rock. She did the same thing with Firestar and Bramblestar, Moonstar told them about the Dark Forest's plan leaving the end out though. All cats gasped and hided in bushes trees and rabbit holes and other stuff. Moonstar blinked in confused look. Then she found out what they thought. "Not today guys!" Moonstar yowled that all StarClan could hear her. Even her grandfather, Bramblestar hided with them. Then they came out. And came back to the rock. "Voletooth you too." A brown tom with dented teeth came out of a tree and came back yowling. "Trying to give us heart attacks, heart burns, and heart failures?" He spat at her. "It's not that easy Voletooth, it's not like you can say 'Ahhh! Heart attack' or 'Ahhh! Heart failure' or 'Ahhh! Heart burn' and die that easily now is it?" Moonstar spat back. Then he glared at her but said nothing. "Thunder! Shadow! Wind! River! Come on out and help us!" Then all four cats came up and sat down. "We know what to do." Thunder yowled to the cats below. Each leader picked one cat from each Clan to help the problem and showed the Clan each one. "All agreed?" Shadow asked. All cats nodded in approval. "Let's hope for the best. And make sure they don't fail, we need all four, meeting's over." And all cats scattered. "I hope they will help and not lead us to doom and there own." Moonstar mewed.


	2. Chapter One: A Deadly Miss

_**Chapter 1**_

It was dark and cold, very cold after the long leaf-bare in ThunderClan. A blackish-brownish cat looked up. "Hi, Twilightstar!" a she-cat mewed from the distance. Twilightstar only earned his name two moons ago, after Brightstar died in a fight with ShadowClan. "Don't you hate ShadowClan?" Twilightstar asked with a sickly look at her. "Birdwillow, she was your mother after all!" The she-cat looked at him with a mixture of sadness and anger. "It's normal to be rivals," Birdwillow softened. Twilightstar cutted her sentence. "Fearstar laughed at her death!" Twilightstar hissed. "But I killed their leader when they did that, spiteful old bonebags!" Birdwillow hissed back. Birdwillow stalked away. Birdwillow screamed in terror. Twilightstar looked what happened and found out it was ShadowClan. "Stupid ThunderClan cats," A cat mewed "Do you smell the borders?" Twilightstar hid in a bush to see what is happening. "I will make sure you pay for killing my father!" the cat continued. "Ya, lets kill her, Spikeheart!" The cat mewed. "You said it, Thornheart!" Spikeheart hissed with a greedy tone. Birdwillow shrieked at the cats bearing their teeth and sharpening their claws on a rock, then the cats roared at her with a growl of defence. Then Twilightstar striked at Spikeheart and Thornheart. "I will not let you kill her, you are you must get past me." Then both cats flinched at Twilightstar knowing that he was the most powerful cat in ThunderClan. Then they scattered in their own territory. Birdwillow looked in anger. "I was going to take care of him! I don't need you popping in and out of MY problems, so instead, take care of YOUR own problems!" she growled at him then ran away in tears. _**What did I do? **_He thought _**She was going to be mouse meat, but then I helped her, and no thanks but instead I get this!? She used to love me 'not saying she does not now' but she used to be thankful of me helping her. Not it's a growl of a hiss about this. **_Then he padded off to the camp and heart of ThunderClan. He went to the nursery and he found two kits. "Moonkit, Sunkit! I got you something!" he tossed Sunkit a plump mouse that smelled fresh and tasted fresh too and tossed Moonkit a plump vole that smelled fresh and tasted fresh as much as Sunkit's mouse. Then Twilightstar picked a sparrow from the fresh kill pile. Then he heard something. _**Hhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiisssss ss**_. It must be a cat! So he looked outside to find out that Birdwillow was sneaking out. Then after one hour of waiting for Birdwillow to come back he snapped….hard. He raced out to find her trail. He smelled it everywhere! _**She knew I would come to find her. I must find the trail! She might just kill she self, I need her to be safe. I can't risk it. I must find her now or it will be too late to find her. She might be dead when I find her or injured. Look out Birdwillow I'm coming for you! **_Then it took forty-five minutes to find the start of the trail. And thirty minutes to get to the middle of the trail. Then he heard a shriek. Then he ran to find something he never wanted to see in his life as leader of ThunderClan. __


End file.
